Rise of the Ieta Imagines
by TheAlemBooks
Summary: Rise of the Ieta is a pretty great book, here are some imagines from it. Featuring: two gods, social media, boyfriends and girlfriends, and anything the author has imagined. Complete, but will have more stories added to it.
1. Vines

Okay, so Rise of the Ieta is totally set in modern times. Could you imagine if they got the internet to work on the island and if Aaron was a meme lord? He'd totally be trying to get Anne to Vines and Snapchat. I imagine it being like this:

"Have you guys heard of this new app called Thicket?" Aaron asked.

"Thicket?" Anne was in the middle of doing her English homework. She had better things to do than listen to Aaron talk gibberish.

"Yea. Or maybe it was...Ivy? Or Vineyard? Idk, it's like these seven second videos and they are hilarious."

Anne frowned at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Cuz Anne, it's so cool. You're the Ieta. Do you know how many followers I would get if you popped up on my feed? Pls pls pllllls let me take a vid of you doing cool Ieta stuff."

"Aaron, shut up."

"No, Anne, please, just one fireball and do it while you're teleporting, please, pleaaaase."

"No."

"Ugh, I give up. You'll never let me be cool, will you."

"I think it's a sign," Anne told him, "that you're just not cool?"

Aaron glared at her, face scrunching up like sponge. "Rude."

Beside her, Colin snorted. Anne hummed and went back to her work, knowing that at least Colin wasn't an idiot.


	2. Dumb Girlfriend

Anne knew that they needed a plan. "We need to find the girl from the cave, the one with the purple hair."  
"And how you suggest we find her? We can't just go around people asking if they've seen a suspicious Toim girl with an evil god," Aaron said.  
"Oh! Oh!" JJ clapped her hands together. "We should make posters!"  
Anne gaped at the girl. "Posters?" Colin looked embarrassed sitting next to his own girlfriend.  
"Yeah! Like lost kitten signs—oh kittens! Maybe she's lost like one of those, we could help her get to a nice home!" If Anne had to listen to JJ's sweet voice for a moment longer, her ears would probably bleed. Why in the Rahdí was Colin dating her?  
"JJ," Colin said, putting his hand atop of hers, "maybe we should go get some ice cream."  
"Ooh, ice cream!" The two got up and left.  
Anne and Aaron turned to each other. "Please tell me you can find him another date to the Equinox," Aaron asked her.  
"If I could, you know I would. I don't understand why Colin is with her."


	3. A Talk with an Evil God

"Did you kill my mother?" Anne demanded.  
"No," Trusde drawled, leaning back on his throne. "But I told the other driver he should have another drink that night."


	4. A Conversation with a Nice God

"Why did you create humans?"

"At first it was because we were lonely. The eight of us knew each other too well, we were secluded on this earth. We needed distractions, needed to get out and be new. Mom and Dad made the whole game about human creation. After the humans started populating the earth, there needed to be more gods to help watch over them, and then it became a curiosity to see how our project worked. We grew to like humans, even if they were full of contradictions and messes. By the time Trusde came along, we were so protective of humans that we couldn't let anyone destroy that. So we created the Alem."

"And then?"

"After the War, the humans began to forget us in some ways and didn't like the Alem for their strength. So our attentions shifted away from our first born to our needy second born. We would still help the humans when they needed us for we still loved them, but we focused on our Alem. For a long time there were no issues, until humans poisoned the Alem and had them turn upon us. Our own children hurt their parents and we'd been estranged for a long time."

"And now?"

"After the World Wars, they want their mothers and fathers to protect them again."

"And you're going to?"

"Of course. We never stop loving our children just because they leave. We are still theirs and they are still ours."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yes, it is how the world works."

"But if you're gods, can't you just force them to love you? Or destroy them?"

"We could do that, yes, but there's no point. Fear never breeds love, only more fear. If we don't want to be lonely, we'll wait for them and open our arms when they come because all is forgiven for nothing is wrong with loving them."

"Even after all their atrocities?"

"Even after all that, we still love them."

"How human-like."

"No, Anne, how _godlike_ forgiveness is."


	5. A Date Years Laters

They stood there, on the bridge, looking out at the pond. It was like an old fantasy was coming true: a date with Sierra Taft. And yet, Anne looked over at the beautiful girl next to her, thought about kissing her, and just couldn't. Her ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend, they swirled around in her brain, the impending war and destruction of the earth. Standing here with Sierra was so trivial in the face of reality.  
"I can still read your face," Sierra said. "After all this time, and I still know when something's bothering you."  
Anne sighed. She wanted to hold Sierra's hand, to remind herself this was a date, but what good would that do. "You're right."  
"So? What is it?"  
In another life, without powers and secrets and gods, Anne and Sierra would've probably been together. Even after middle school and all of its mess, they would still find a way to each other. "It's a boy."  
"It always is with you."  
"And a girl," Anne added.  
"I'm guessing she's not me?" Anne shook her head. "Well, well, my little lamb, you do know how to make a mess of things." Sierra used to call her Anne the Lamb when they were kids. Anne used to call her Sierra Riviera, although she hadn't known what a riviera was.  
"Don't we all know it."  
"So what's the problem? You like the two of them? Can't choose?"  
"Yeah." Anne rubbed her face. "I used to date the guy, but then I...went out of the country for a summer and started a thing with the girl. Now she's at school with us and they're both being awfully understanding, but I don't know what to do."  
"Do you still want them?"  
"Yes. I...I forgot what it was to be like with him while I was away and now I'm remember why I loved him. But it doesn't mean I don't love her. We went through a lot over the summer."  
Sierra whistled. "Whew, you got yourself into a mess, didn't you."  
"Yeah..."  
"You know what I think?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I think, you finish this date with me, and then tomorrow, once you're back at school, you tell the both of them to knock it off until exams are over and then you all can talk. If one of them decides to let you go, then there's your answer."  
"And if I realize that I like them more after they've gone, what will I do then? What will I do if both decide to leave me?"  
"From what I know about you, Anne, no one leaves you for too long. You're like honey to the bees. You'll get your man or woman. You'll see. Now come here." Sierra pulled her away from the bridge and kissed her chastely on the lips. It felt right because it didn't mean anything other than the nice press of lips on lips. "Stay with me for the night." Anne nodded and was swept up into her heat.


	6. The Sun and Moon Love Each Other

Duty Calling

Uwa sat on the wet park bench. It was still drizzling a bit at three in the morning but that was to be expected in New York. It was always rainy here. Her dark purple dress flowed down to her knees, the lace dripping dew. Her white hair was swept to the side across one shoulder, her legs crossed, and back straight, eyes gazing ahead. She looked to where the sun would surely rise, as he did every day. At the edge of her purple gaze, she could see the moon dipping down into the horizon. A few hours from now the day would be here.

A man with bronze skin and crisp orange eyes sat down next to her, she didn't need to look to be sure. His warm fingers twined with hers on the bench. They looked out into the green park, the grass alive with dew, the trees waving softly in the morning breeze. "My love," the sun greeted her.

The moon turned to look at the man, gazing at his burning gaze. She leaned in and pressed their lips together. "Tyf," she whispered against his mouth.

"Uwa," he sighed. The couple kissed for another moment, drinking in each other's presence. Soon, Uwa would bring the night to the west and Tyf had to let the sun rise in the east. She would have to leave, for the moon and sun only got to see each other for dusk and dawn, kissing under dim streetlights and the shade of the trees.


	7. A Poem to My Favorite God

Ciclou

You are the god of dreams

And nightmares,

Of the clouds that slip us by

I used to call you Cirrus

A scattered cloud

But the way you sound

The softness of your leaving

Restless nights, drifting dreams

Purple bruises underneath my eyes

Sih-clou,

You are my only lover,

Keep me safe as I slip


	8. A Germaphobe God of Love Misses His Wife

Vestus at the Airport

Vestus rolled up the sleeves of his crisp white button down once more, readjusting the black silk tie hanging down his chest. His leg jittered against the cream tile of the airport floor. The metal arms of the padded chair he sat in dug into his waist when his body tilted to the side. He preferred to sprawl and lounge lazily across the seats, but two people sat on either side of him, caging him to the tiny chair. Vestus would have growled but Kionii's voice tittered in his head, reminding him of manners and the proper public protocols. Growling and shoving people out of their seats was not one of them. He bit his lip and pushed aside those feelings in favor of listening to the bustle of the airport.

The wrinkly man sitting next to him coughed into the shoulder that was pressed into Vestus's. Vestus's pale eyes widened, face twisting into a scowl. He looked away and tried to pretend that he was somewhere else, preferably a room with a view, two lovely humans on either of his arms, and a large bed to spread out on. His eyes slid over to the girl on his other side, landing on her plump red lips. He wanted to bite those lips, taking them between his teeth and… He licked his own mouth. The girl smirked and he took a glance at her brown eyes. They weren't as dark as Kionii's but he didn't mind.

Her auburn hair and cheekbones were stark against her pale skin. Her thin eyebrows, perfectly plucked, quirked and she leaned closer to him. Her breath hinted of chocolate, eyes hooded when she said, "Hi there," nudging her hand out for a shake.

He smiled, pearly whites framed by his lips. He smoothed his hair back with his hand before grasping her soft hand. Vestus was skilled with the ways of seduction and his voice pitched low, greeting in an alluring British accent, "Hello, I'm Vestus." Her eyebrows rose at the strange name but she flushed when he glanced down at her breasts so he knew all was forgotten.

"Janet," she nodded towards their gate. "Where're you from?"

"Well, Janet," he rolled her name; her eyelashes fluttered, "I'm heading back to the States."

"Home's in the U.S.?"

No, home wasn't in America, far off actually. Home was a little island in the middle of the Atlantic, only to be visited once a year with Kionii. Home was wherever Kionii was.

"Yes," he told her.

She nodded. She bit her lip and a sly smirk blossomed across her face, proud and eager of her thought. "So did you come here for business or for," her voice breathy—unattractive with her face, Vestus decided—and eyes fluttery, "pleasure."

Vestus was fully ready to answer with pleasure, but the man next to him erupted into another coughing fit. Mucus and spit sprayed across the back of Vestus's neck when the man failed to cover his hand. Vestus's back straightened, muscles tightening. The god was tempted to rip out the man's spleen. He barely contained his anger by biting down, hard on his lip. The girl, Janet, raised her eyes in concern and Vestus muttered an, "Excuse me," and flung himself out of his chair.

He fled to the bathroom, tearing off his shirt as he went. Vestus hated clothes anyway, preferring to live in the nude. The man coming out of a stall ogled and stared, gaping at the sight of him. Vestus smirked absentmindedly but grabbed a paper towel, slathering it in soap and water, and angrily dragging the towel across his neck in quick red jerks. When he was done, calmed and red skin back to its pale creamy flush, Vestus stilled.

He was alone in the bathroom by now. His shirt was torn into two, hair a muss, and he was tempted to murder some mortals. Two of those things tended to be good things on a regular day, but throw in a hatred for crowded public spaces and a sudden jolt of separation anxiety from Kionii, and the god of love was feeling startling alone. Cold, a more abstract word for it.

Where was home? That wasn't how Janet worded it, but the underlying, Who's home? Who's your family, laced the loaded question like the roots of Kionii's plants, digging deeper and further into the ground and spreading.

Home, a three-dimensional structure with multiple rooms that holds up a roof, a shelter against the elements, is a building, but Kionii, she was home. Kionii was the only one who pulled him up, out of the pit of chaos, who stuck with him for centuries. She was more than their little island out in the ocean, drifting softly with the waves. Vestus missed her touch.

He hadn't seen her in a while, a few weeks at least, not since last fall with the crisp golden leaves coating the grounds. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun, ochre suit clinging to her bony frame, her hips pointing out like daggers. He hugged her anyway and wished her to feel better. She kissed his neck, leaving an ashy imprint of her lips, promising to look better when he saw her next. Her withered fingers curled with his, holding hands as they walked through the bleak city. Kionii whispered sad reminders into his ear and he boasted of his conquests, pleased when she rolled her eyes at him.

They didn't wear rings like mortals did. But he knew the scars on her back were for him and she knew there was always a spot for her on his bed, right in his arms.


End file.
